Symbol of Love?
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Drama ensues when Hiro notices that two fish remind him of a certain couple.


Author's note: This is a very short one-shot. I got the idea when I bought myself fish, unfortunately they all died. And I took very good care of them, but I did not have the proper tank for them, so anyway...um yeah this was kind of silly, but cute. I am worried about the wording, it seems off. I looked up the plural for fish and it is supposed to be fish, in case you are wondering.

**Symbol of Love?**

Little Riku held onto Shuichi's hand as they walked into the local pet store. Yuki inhaled his cigarette, deeply, being beyond annoyed. Not only were they getting the brat a fish, which would probably die in a couple days because Shuichi could not take care of it, Riku could not and he sure as the hell was not going to, besides that Shuichi had to invite Hiro, Suguru, Maiko, and Mika along. Yuki rolled his eyes as he remembered exactly what Shuichi had said:

_Flashback_

_"It is important to have the family here on such a big day!" he exclaimed, standing in front of Yuki, glaring with violet eyes, well as much as a glare an adorable brat could deliver._

_"What's so important? It's a damn fish!" The blonde had glared back, and then tried to push Shuichi out of his way as he tried to watch the fucking news._

_"It's Riku's first pet, therefore it is important."_

_"Damn, why do you have to spoil the brat and make such a big deal? We could have gotten him a plastic one the brat wouldn't have known the difference."_

_"Yuki! You wanted us to lie to him!"_

_"Oh, don't make such a big deal. I don't understand. If this is family thing, then why did you invite your twin idiot, and Bad Luck?"_

_"Because they're my family!"_

_"Why didn't you invite your parents then? Hmmm..." A look of horror casted over Shuichi's face; his father would not have really wanted to come, but his mother... oh my, the drama she would make over a fish! _

_End of flashback_

Yuki smirked as he remembered his lover's expression. Must have been his mother, then he got shivers remembering the family dinner they had at Mrs. Shindo's, were she made a loud declaration at the restaurant and they had spent half the day out with fangirls running after them. Anyhow, here he was stuck heading to a pet store to get the brat a fish. At least Tohma was too busy for this trip, as well as Ryuichi... oh, and Tatsuha was too busy chasing Ryuichi. Yet, his sister still was along for the ride.

"Alright!" Shuichi jumped in the air. "We are getting your first pet!" He gazed down at Riku who looked up with big round eyes. "Let's go guys!" The rest of the gang followed Shuichi into the store. Riku held tightly to Shuichi.

Shuichi looked around the pet store for awhile. Mika went to a salesclerk and began to strike a conversation about the best fish for a little boy.

Meanwhile Maiko, Suguru, and Hiro were completely bored as they wondered around the store, until two fish caught Hiro's interest.

"Hiro?" Maiko questioned, "What are you looking at?" she gazed at the tank full of fish.

"These two fish, remind me of a couple I know." Hiro stated with a smirk. They were two mollies, one was solid black and the other was black with yellow on it. The fish fought one another. Actually, one was doing all the nipping and raising its fin, making it clear that it was the boss, (the one with yellow on it.)

"What do you mean?" Maiko asked. Suguru examined the fish closely. He watched as the black one ran away for a little while to a corner of the tank. He gave Hiro a smile of understanding.

"Oh, look! There goes Shuichi coming to beg Yuki to take him back!" Hiro remarked with a grin.

"You two can't be serious," she looked closely at the fish. She watched as the black and yellow one nipped at the smaller black one. The smaller one took it for a little while before it swam away. She burst out in laughter, "They do act like them!"

"Yep, oh look, Shuichi is moping in the corner," Hiro pointed to the black one.

"Ruining another day of work," Suguru muttered.

"Oh my, Yuki is actually coming to get him!" They watched as the black with yellow swam toward the smaller black one. "How sweet!"

"Nope, he yelled at him again," Hiro pointed out. All three of them began let out in a laugh. They watched as the black and yellow molly nipped at the black one, again.

"Oh there goes Shuichi all depressed." Once again the black fish swam away.

"Hey! What's going on?" Shuichi wondered, coming up behind as he held onto Riku's hand.

"Umm," Maiko looked really sheepishly downward at her shoes.

"Uh fish!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Hmm Riku, do you like those fish?" Looking down at the big eyed boy who looked at the fish with amazement, he pointed at the black one with yellow.

"Daddy Yuki!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Shuichi gazed down at the fish to see it nipping at another fish. The three behind him tried not to laugh, but it was really hard, and Maiko was the first one to let it out. Shuichi's violet eyes gazed up at his sister.

"I'm so sorry, but see if those fish remind you of someone." Shuichi watched intensely and noted that the bigger one was raising its dorsal fin and biting the other one.

"Hey! Yuki's picking on that other fish." He exclaimed. "Yuki is so mean even as a fish!" They all laughed, even Shuichi.

"Yeah, well he's picking on the Shuichi fish."

"What?" Shuichi looked downward and frowned. "The little black one is running away. Hey, he must be depressed!" and Shuichi laughed as he realized that fish was acting just like him. "Yuki is so mean to me!"

"What are you complaining about brat? And how dare you compare me to a mindless fish!" All heads turned to see a pair glaring golden eyes.

"Yuki, umm, we were just..."

"Oh, come on Yuki, we can't help it if you act like a fish." Hiro teased. Suguru took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"A fish, well at least I don't act like a brainless monkey."

"What!" Hiro snapped.

"Guys," Maiko began, "don't start." Oh but it already started, the guitarist was ready to throw the first punch when Shuichi jumped in.

"Don't you dare! This is for Riku!" he scolded the two men. Yuki just glared even harsher. Hiro crossed his arms, and looked up with great defiance.

"What are you idiots doing?" Mika asked, coming from behind with a salesclerk. "Can't you even shop for a fish without bringing drama? Shuichi, why is it, always, wherever we go, some type of fight is no doubt to be started?" The pink-haired man wanted to retort, but was stopped by Mika's hand. "Anyway, I talked with the salesclerk and the perfect fish for Riku is a goldfish."

"But I want these," Riku shouted, "I want Yuki and Shuichi."

"What is he talking about?" Mika looked at the fish and studied them for a moment, before bursting into laughter herself. "Oh, they do look like you two!"

"What!" Yuki growled.

"Come on!" Shuichi waved over to the salesclerk. "We want this one," he pointed to the black one, "and that one!" he pointed to black one with yellow spots.

"I'm not so sure sir, those are kind of high maintenance for a little boy's first pet." The salesclerk remarked.

"We want those!" Shuichi stated firmly.

"Don't argue with him, he is a spoiled brat," the novelist pointed out with a roll of his eyes, "he gets whatever he wants one way or another."

"No joke," Mika scoffed, earning a weird look from Shuichi and a glare from Yuki. "Well, I still think the goldfish would have been better, those two fish might die without proper care."

"But I want my daddies!" the little boy exclaimed.

"Oh, okay," the clerk replied before going to get the things for the fish.

"They won't die!" Shuichi retorted. "My love for Yuki will never die." Somehow Yuki could foresee a problem, but was not quiet sure what it could be yet.

A month later...

That problem Yuki foresaw came. Here he was staring at a ten gallon tank with two dead fish. Riku had acted okay with it, once Yuki explained the whole circle of life thing. It was Shuichi who was in complete tears.

"Brat," Yuki glared outside of the door of their bedroom. "Get out here, they were just fish!"

"No they weren't! They were you and me, a symbol of things to come."

"Didn't know you had enough intelligence to understand symbolism, let alone come up with a metaphor of your own. And for the last time, don't compare me to a damn fish!"

"But it was just like you!" Shuichi exclaimed. "And it's dead."

"Well, considering who's care they were under, I'm surprised they lived a month."

"Yuki, what if our love dies like the fish!"

So that was what it was about, Shuichi really thought of the fish as a foreshadowing. "Come on, if I'm not bored with you yet, what makes you think I'll ever be. I should have gotten rid of you years ago, and yet I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Shuichi seemed to calm down some.

"No," Yuki replied. "Fish can't feel what I feel, and I... well I..."

"You what?"

"Don't make me say it!"

"Say what?"

"That I love you. Damn it." The door flung open.

"YUUUUUUUUUUKI!" He exclaimed, throwing himself at Yuki. "I love you too."


End file.
